The safety of children when being transported has always been of concern and continues to receive serious attention. Infant harnesses have for a very long time been used for retaining young infants in their high chairs and perambulators. Child harnesses and seats are used in automobiles both to restrain the child and hold children in position if the vehicle is subjected to a sudden or severe manoeuvre such as braking or swerving. Infant carriers are also known for carrying an infant on the back of a parent, such carriers having straps to pass around the shoulders of the parent.
However, there still exists a need for protecting a child from falling off a motor cycle when riding as a pillion passenger thereon.